universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Erhard Muller (CR-S01)
In No More Anarchy ??? Story Appear in *Showtime Arc *Enforcer Arc *Rebellion Arc *Authority Arc Friends and Enemies Family Member *Albert Sartre (adoptive father) **Rosalia Rossellini (adoptive sister) *Sad Panda (wife) **Rosalia Muller (daughter) **Grace Muller (daughter) ***Corrin (daughter-in-law) Friends *Maria Torres *Hank Freebird *Tomoe Tachibana *Gabriel Cunningham *Naomi Kimiskima *Unknown Lester *Knight Blazefire *Alex Vesa *Steven the Third *Rosa Star *Sexy Kitten *Angry Tiger Enemies *Dreaded Z *Gangsta Overload Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut, Ruby), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal) *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Healing Soul *Chain Attack: Scorch Shot *Heart Heat Attack: It Was Me *Grand Heat Attack: The Resurgam Incident *Enraged Taunt - Soft Touch *Disgusted Taunt - Stolen Memories *Black Execution - Pass On Baton *Soul Exchange - Healing Touch (Good Influence) *Heat Driver - Supporter / Director *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / THC Victory (Blackhearts) / Past Intro Dialogue Normal Erhard: Like an disease, this battle will pass from this world forever. Vs. Self Erhard: I face myself... Erhard: And you shall battle me. Erhard: Let this be our future ends! Vs. Gangsta Overload Erhard: You're never reach Rosalia. Not in an million year. Gangsta Overload: You're mistake me for my allies of the graves. Erhard: Grave or not, I refused to let Rosalia ended up like me and Avala! Vs. Sickness Erhard: If by any fair, your creation wasn't cause by the Cumberland College Incident? Sickness: Do I look like I'm bleeding, you blind retarded! Erhard: Sorry, just...father... Vs. L Erhard: Remind me of that Tennis Game with Kira. L: An high class between two ideals. Erhard: Somehow, I felt envy over you. Vs. Dio Erhard: The Enforcer Day still haunt me... Dio: Why mention it? You fear about something? Erhard: Letting another mutant invasion happen over my bias. Vs. Deku Erhard: You know, I heard of an fair crossover with All Might. Deku: What about it? Erhard: Did the hero "Captain Eagle" help? Vs. Yuya Erhard: How's that heart of your, Mister Heiwa? Yuya: Heart Disease...it's an awful feelings...I wanna die... Erhard: CVD. I'm sorry, Yuya. Please forgive me... Vs. Daniel Erhard: An single loaded wrist-mounted shotgun, create to cause grievous wounds. Daniel: ...you're the one that save Yuya bad there... Erhard: Even during an hellzone, everyone life matter... Vs. Hancork Erhard: You're losing control, professor... Troy: Eccentric is my charm of my character, no matter what. Erhard: ...Why do I even try... Vs. Shigeru Erhard: There's something not right here... Enoki: The fuck you want, Enforcer Freak! Erhard: Dishonored from the Yakuza, but you're still have 10 figures.... Vs. Zachary Erhard: Mister Phillips. Hand me every detail about your former boss.... Zachary: Tough nail, he's an hidden bastard... Erhard: But. his creation can save the world if Vanguards didn't evil. Vs. Octavia Erhard: Look like it's an blood test, m'lady. Octavia: For what! I'm healthy! Erhard: An sociopath love didn't normal in some cases...almost guilt like. Category:Hero Category:Former Villain Category:Unknown Origin Category:Human Category:Non-Fighting Character Category:Revived Category:Doctor Category:The Enforcers Category:Cannon Character Category:Characters Category:Cubit Rider Category:Last Survivor Category:Characters with a upsetting past Category:Hectare Warrior